Conventional touch screen displays are configured to align or realign based upon directional rotation of the device upon which the touch screen resides. For example, a smartphone, tablet, or other touch screen, may rotate its screen display in response to a user rotating the device. However, the conventional realignment approaches fail to account for obstructions or other viewing-related obstacles which hinder the user's interaction with the device.